


In Moira Rosé Veritas

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bedsharing, Canon Compliant, David and Alexis have a moment, Fluff, M/M, Post 6.07, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Love, Teasing, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: After David and Moira sample all the fruit wine, after Johnny and Patrick have a heart to heart, it all culminates in Room 6.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 209





	In Moira Rosé Veritas

It was far from the average night at the Rosebud Motel. In the small room with two twin beds, four people were laying down, only one was sleeping. Alexis gently nudged her mother with her elbow but Moira Rose while asleep was just as immovable as she was when awake. The blonde woman snorted and snuggled in closer to her daughter.

“_Gdje je autobus?_” she said sleepily.

“Ugh. Why me?” Alexis groaned into her pillow.

“Because there’s no room in my bed,” David said simply. Patrick looked up from the book he was reading, giving him a half smile.

“What?” Alexis tried to lean up on one elbow but there was dead weight in the form of an aging former soap opera star laying half on top of her.

“Hey, you’re the one who always says I’m her favorite. How’re you enjoying all of this extra attention from Mom tonight, Alexis?”

His younger sister grit her teeth in anger.

“Um…suck my dick, David.”

“That’s my line, Alexis,” Patrick quipped casually, not looking up from his book. He licked the tip of his finger and turned the page, smirking to himself.

“Ugh! Patrick!” Alexis grunted again and punched her pillow, trying to get comfortable. “As if _one_ of him wasn’t enough, now there’s two!”

“Two? Two for tea at noon, John,” Moira lifted her head slightly from Alexis’s shoulder as she spoke.

“Mother, go to sleep!”

“So that’s where you get it from,” Patrick teased David, poking him in the arm with his finger.

“What? I don’t talk in my sleep…” David cocked an eyebrow. Alexis laughed sarcastically and she shared a knowing look with Patrick.

“I do not!” David flapped his hands in front of himself.

“You totally do, though. Mom only does it when she’s been drinking wine, of course. But you kinda do it all the time,” Alexis said.

“Well, we’re all in for a treat then because I think she slipped a bottle into her purse before we left the winery,” Patrick joked.

“No, that was just a fancy olive oil from the cheeseboard David apparently had but didn’t think to share with the rest of his family,” Alexis snapped.

“Um…what was I supposed to do? Put a hunk of aged parmigiano reggiano in my pants?”

“_Mrzim gumu za mjehuri__će_,” Moira rolled to her opposite side, taking the weight off of Alexis but not leaving her much wiggle room.

“How did she learn Bosnian so quickly? She wasn’t even gone that long,” Patrick placed his bookmark in the pages and dropped the book carefully to the floor next to his side of the bed.

“One of my Mom’s many talents is the speed with which she can cram useless information into her brain when it comes to preparing for a role,” David explained.

“It’s pretty impressive,” Patrick rolled to his right side and sweetly rubbed his hand across David’s stomach. David winked and took his usual bedtime little spoon position, his back up against Patrick’s chest.

“Yeah and it crowds out everyday information like…oh, I _dunno_ – her only daughter’s middle name,” Alexis pulled on her sleep mask and flopped back down to her pillow.

Patrick laughed and leaned his head on the palm of his hand so he could still see Alexis over David. His free hand found its way up under the front of David’s sweater and he drew careless chaste circles on his stomach with his fingertips.

“Oh come on, Alexis. Once you pass through the Gateway, you won’t _need_ your first name, let alone your middle name,” David rolled his lips inward and bit down but the corners of his mouth still curled upward and both dimples were visible. Patrick snorted and hid his face in the crook of David’s neck.

Alexis brushed the mask up off of her eyes so fast, the elastic snapped. She glared at David with her middle finger up. David enjoyed every second of his sister’s annoyance. They said good night to each other and Alexis turned off the lamp. The room went quiet and everyone started to drift off when Moira sat up bolt straight shouting.

“_Tri salate od graha na mojoj glavi!_”

“Oh my _GOD!_ _Dad!_” Alexis shouted for her father adding an exasperated extra syllable to the words.

_Oh my God-uh! Dad-uh!_

“Coming, Alexis.”

Patrick rubbed his eye with one finger and watched as his future father-in-law collected his future mother-in-law from the room.

“Come on, Moira – the kids need to get some sleep.” He took her by the hand and patiently led the way through the door that connected to two rooms. Moira’s eyes were closed and she made kissy faces in their general direction as she shuffled her feet.

“Night kids,” he turned before he shut the door.

“Night,” Patrick called back with a little wave and a smile.

“Good talk today, Patrick,” he smiled back and shut the door without another word.

David cocked his head and turned to Patrick.

“What ‘talk’? What does he mean?” he pulled the comforter up to his chin, looking ready to smother himself with it if Patrick was about to say something embarrassing.

“That’s between me and your Dad,” Patrick grinned, his eyes danced with the secret.

“Oh no, you need to tell me what you talked about. I will literally never sleep again until I know.”

“Come on, David. Can’t I talk to my husband’s father and keep it to myself?” Patrick shrugged.

“Not if it was about me, you can’t!” His expression softened when he realized Patrick had called him ‘my husband’.

Patrick sighed patiently. “Ok, fine. Your father wanted to talk to me about –“

“He wanted to have _The Talk_ with you, didn’t he? He did that when I almost moved in with Jonny Lee Miller after high school,” Alexis popped up on her elbow.

“_WHAT?!” _A flush of panic colored David’s cheeks and he sat up in bed gripping both sides of his face in horror.

“Yeah, you know, ‘respect each other’s boundaries’ and ‘don’t go to bed angry’…” Alexis continued.

“Shut _UP_, Alexis!” David grabbed his pillow and threw it at her.

“Ugh! GOD-UH!” She threw the pillow back.

“David, it’s not a big deal,” Patrick tried soothing him, rubbing his arm. “After you went day-drinking with your Mom, your Dad came in here. We polished off the pizza and watched the rest of the game together. It was…real nice,” Patrick’s eyes were oozy, warm honey.

“Ok. That’s not so embarrassing,” David sighed with relief.

“And then he told me to take care of you in bed.”

“WHAT?!” David leapt out of bed with the full-body shivers. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, aghast.

Patrick flopped forward on the bed, laughing. He swung his feet to the floor and tucked his hands into David’s front pockets, pulling him closer.

“I’m _kidding_,” he chuckled and David slotted himself between Patrick’s legs.

“That’s not very nice.” David cupped Patrick’s face and kissed him on the mouth.

“I apologize,” Patrick said sincerely with a hand over his heart. “Come back to bed, please.” He gave both of David’s hands a gentle tug and guided him back between the sheets beside him.

He nuzzled David’s temple with the tip of his nose and they settled back into their familiar falling asleep position, Patrick pushed his knee between David’s thighs and kissed the back of his neck softly. David sighed feeling his partner’s eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

“I liked spending time with your Dad. We might go watch the game together tomorrow.”

“There’s _another_ game tomorrow?!”

Patrick chuckled and wrapped David in his arms, the room went quiet again and they all started to doze off.

A short time later, David had shifted to his back and Patrick was laying on his stomach softly snoring, his head on David’s chest and his hand splayed out on David’s bicep. Alexis’s phone vibrated on the nightstand with a text from Ted. David opened one eye and watched his sister, her face illuminated blue by the back light of her cell phone as she tapped her thumbs rapidly on the screen, texting him back.

He lay there quietly watching all the little smiles and quiet giggles Alexis exhibited whenever she was talking to her far-away boyfriend. Sure, Ted was a little bit of a doofus and more than a little bit square and nothing like any other guy Alexis had ever dated, but that’s exactly what David liked the most about him. Ted made Alexis happy and that was all he could hope for as a big brother.

The conversation apparently ended and he watched her sigh, pout out her lower lip and tap out her final reply. She put her phone back on the nightstand and caught him looking at her. The apples of her cheeks went a little pink.

“Everything ok?” David asked quietly. Patrick stirred a little and David lovingly cradled the back of his head, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Yeah. We didn’t get to talk much today. He was out on some research vessel.” She pursed her lips and lay on her side.

“You really miss him, huh?”

“God, so much. I keep forgetting that like…he’s not at his apartment. I find myself starting to go over there and I remember that Shannon is running the clinic while Ted’s away. I miss my Theodore Bear.”

“That’s sort of nice,” David observed.

“Nice? What’s so nice about me being separated from my boyfriend? You _work_ with Patrick, you practically live at his apartment – you guys are together 24/7.”

“Not the separation part, the missing him part. If you didn’t really love him, you wouldn’t miss him so much,” David gave Patrick a squeeze. “That part is really nice.”

“I think you and I differ greatly on what the word ‘nice’ means,” the sentence was meant to sound harsh but Alexis’s tone was soft and sweet. The siblings smiled at each other.

“You’re so lucky with Patrick, David.”

He turned to look at her and would have sat up if Patrick’s body wasn’t pinning him down on his back.

“Hmm?”

“You know that old saying that we look for look for men that remind us of our fathers?” Alexis said, gesturing with a roll of her wrist.

David’s eyebrows came together. “Ew. No…” he shook his head.

Alexis rolled her eyes. “No, I mean, the way Dad looks at Mom like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen? The way he’d go to the ends of the earth to make her happy? The way he quietly supports her every whim or like, will literally die trying to give her anything she wants?”

“I’m familiar with Dad’s enabling of our mother’s antics, yes.”

Alexis gave him a very knowing, wide-eyed look and then cocked her head at him when he didn’t seem to understand what she was getting at.

“That’s _Patrick,_ David. He’s just like Dad. It used to like…creep me out, all the similarities; but now I think it’s really sweet.”

David opened his mouth to speak but at that same moment, Patrick moaned in his sleep and cuddled in closer.

“I…Mom said something very similar today.”

“She did? At the winery?”

David nodded. “She said that she and I are robust grapes and Dad and Patrick are more subtle.”

“Did she talk in wine similes _all_ day?”

“Not all day, no. And they were metaphors, not similes.”

“Go on.” Alexis rolled her eyes again.

“No, it wasn’t anything big. She just said that she and Dad have been married for a long time and the gist of what she was saying was that Patrick and I balance each other out like she and Dad do.”

“She’s right. He’s calm when you panic, you’re strong when he falters. I might not have a great track record but I know real love when I see it. The way he looks at you when you’re not paying attention…if you could bottle that look, you’d make a fortune selling it to desperate people looking for their soulmate. He literally turns into the heart-eyes emoji.”

“You make him sound like a lovesick puppy,” David said suppressing a smile.

“Oh, you’re just as disgusting when you look at him.”

“What does it look like?” David tried to picture his own face but his brain was still fuzzy with unpotable fruit wine and lack of sleep. The scent of Patrick’s shaving cream and shampoo wasn’t helping matters.

“You look like you simultaneously want to wrap him in a blanket and cuddle him forever and…”

“And…”

“And fuck the life out of him until he’s a little puddle on the bed.”

“_Alexis…_”

“You asked.” She shrugged.

“You’re not entirely wrong,” David conceded.

“I’m really happy for you David. Truly. You’ve got your happily ever after. I know I don’t say it a lot but, I love you and all I want is for you to be happy.”

David felt his eyes well up. “Thank you. That means a lot to me, Alexis. I love you too.”

She smiled and wrinkled her nose at him. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Yeah, wedding stuff tomorrow.”

“Need any help?”

“Maybe.”

“’K. Let me know. I was scheduled to be back at Elevation but obviously that’s not a thing anymore.”

“I’m really proud of you, you know. You’re out there working so hard. I’m proud of you.”

Alexis smiled wider and wiggled her head back and forth with her fingertips under her chin. She’d never admit it out loud but David’s approval meant a lot more to her than she used to think.

“Night David.”

“Night Sis.”


End file.
